Solitude
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: Because of his promise he would live. His only reason to be in his solitude and darkness. Until he meets her again. I know it's a bad summary but please give the story a chance. Rated for M for a reason. XD
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! So this is my first long Phantom fic so please be nice. This will be a vampire fic and it will be based on the 2004 movie. And I will make some changes to the story so that it will not go precisely like the movie. So I hope that you enjoy the story. And reviews are always welcome. XD**

Solitude

Prologue

_-Paris 1850-_

_When Gustave came to work in the Opera House he had many times heard a rumor about the Phantom. But never thought that it was true, until the day he met _him_. The violinist was taking fresh air in the roof when suddenly someone was standing beside him. But how could it be? He should have heard something when the man came to stand beside him. Gustave took a closer look at the man and noticed that he was slightly pale and his skin looked too smooth to be normal humans. And he also saw the white mask which was for hiding the man's right side of the face. But why? _

"_Are you the Phantom?" Gustave asked before he even noticed that he had opened his mouth. _

"_Do I seem like a Phantom to you?" the mysterious man asked._

_Gustave looked at the man, who was now chuckling. Well he didn't look like a ghost but he certainly wasn't a human. So what was this man? Turning his gaze away from the mysterious man Gustave looked at the scenery. The sky was covered in clouds and because of the coldness he knew that winter was coming soon. He turned back to the man next to him and found that he was gone. _

"_How strange…" Gustave said out loud but started to walk towards the door and back to the warmth of the Opera House. _

_-1854-_

_Now four years later Gustave found himself talking to the same mysterious man he had seen in the roof. But now the man wasn't so mysterious anymore, because after that night they met there almost every night. Slowly but surely they became friends. And now they were talking in the roof again._

"_I must say that you are getting older Gustave." _

"_I'm not that old Erik." Gustave said and laughed. _

_The mysterious man now known as Erik looked at his friend with a smile on his lips. Gustave noticed the smile and looked at Erik. They have known each other for four years and still he didn't know what Erik was or what he was hiding under the white mask. _

"_Erik, when are you going to trust me enough, and tell me your secrets?" Gustave asked and now it was Erik's turn to stare him. _

'Well maybe it's time to tell him._' Erik thought, but decided not. It wasn't that he didn't trust Gustave. He did. But he swore to himself years ago that he wouldn't show his face or tell anyone what he was. So it was better to change subject._

"_I heard that Anna is about to give birth." Erik said and looked at the horizon. Gustave sighed. So he wasn't going to tell him. Well maybe he could live with that for awhile longer._

"_Yes, she is." Gustave said smiling._

"_Do you have any wishes for the gender?" Erik asked._

"_No, but Anna wishes that it would be a girl."_

_Suddenly Erik realized his situation. When Gustave becomes a father he will not have the time to visit him anymore. Then for the first time in too many years Erik remembered what exactly he was. Because he too wished for a family but he wouldn't never get one. All alone in his solitude, but this was his curse as a Devil's child. Or now he would be the Devil himself. Erik was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice Gustave's intense stare._

"_When are you ready to let me know your secrets Erik? You are like a son to me after all or would a little brother be better?" Gustave said and Erik was speechless. He wasn't going to give up on that one. _

"_I would be honored to be your little brother. And someday I will tell you my secrets but now you should go to your wife's side." Erik said and gently pushed Gustave towards the door._

"_All right." Gustave said smiling like a madman of the mention of his wife. _

_When the future father was gone from view Erik shed one lonely tear. How he wished for happiness but for a murderer it would never be granted, because he could never walk in daylight. Before Erik went inside he took one last glance at the horizon, rays of sun glowing behind the trees._

"_How pathetic…" Erik said and opened the door to darkness._

_Few days later Gustave finally became father. His wife had given a birth to a healthy baby girl, beautiful girl with brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. They were happy and Gustave tried to get Erik meet his wife and daughter but he politely refused. But one day Gustave took his wife and daughter to the roof. So when Erik got there he was shocked. _

"_Anna this is Erik and Erik this is Anna." Gustave said introducing them to one another._

"_And this must be Christine." Erik said and smiled gently to the girl. Christine looked at the strange man and started to giggle. Anna and Gustave looked at them and smiled. Erik wanted to touch the girl but he didn't want to scare her. She looked too fragile. _

"_Erik, would you like to hold her?" Anna asked._

"_I'm sorry but I would only hurt or scare her, if you'll excuse me." Erik said and left._

_Anna and Gustave looked at each other puzzled by his behavior. Though it was soon disturbed be Christine's sobs. Christine wanted to see the man again. _

"_She already misses him." Anna said and couldn't help but giggle._

"_It seems so."_

_-1857-_

_Erik was waiting for Gustave in the roof. Tonight he would tell him his secrets. And thanks to the catacombs Erik could easily protect the happy family. They deserved the happiness which was given to them and he would protect it. But he also knew that they would leave soon to England and meet the Comte and his sons Philippe and Raoul. And then he could no longer protect them. Soon Erik could hear footsteps and he turned around. _

"_Erik, I need to tell you something." Gustave said when he came to the roof._

"_I know already. You are going to England." Erik said simply._

"_But how did you-"_

"_I have my ways Gustave. And as a parting gift I will tell you my secrets but you must promise me that you will not tell this to anyone especially about my existence." Erik said his voice serious._

"_Of course I promise. I will take the secret with me to the grave."_

_Erik thought about his decision for a minute but still decided to tell. First he took the white mask away from his right side of the face. Gustave didn't even flinch at the sight. Somehow he expected something like that to be under the mask._

"_Gustave, I am not a human as you may have guessed and that is because I'm a vampire." Erik said but this time his voice was full of sadness and guilt._

"_I'm happy that you could tell me your secrets Erik and now I have a request for you."_

"_Anything."_

"_I want you to be Christine's guardian when I die."_

"_I would be honored Gustave Daae." Erik said and with that the violinist left._

'_Thank you for everything my friend.' Erik said and disappeared. He went to his dark lair and looked at the photo on his organ. It was a family photo from Gustave, Anna and Christine. He smiled and just stared at the photo. He would miss them greatly. After all they were like a family to him. And because of them he would live. _

**As the story proceeds I will tell you the changes. ^^**


	2. Angel of Music

**Okay people so here is the first chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. XD**

Chapter 1 Angel of Music

-Paris 1870-

It has been years since Gustave died and before that his wife passed away because of some unknown sickness. Mme. Giry took Christine to her care and Erik became Christine's Angel of Music. When Gustave and his family moved to England Erik didn't leave much out, only to hunt something to eat. But it made Erik happy that Christine came back. Even though he lost his dear friend but he promised that he wouldn't show himself to Christine at least not now. And as her Angel of Music he could take care of her. Soon he heard steps. It couldn't have been none other than Christine.

"Angel, are you there?" asked her beautiful voice.

"Yes, I am Christine." Erik whispered so that only Christine could hear him.

"Don't leave me Angel. I don't want to be alone." Christine pleaded.

"Do not worry child, I won't ever leave you."

"Thank you."

But little did Christine know that he would never leave her. After all he would live far longer than her but not as an Angel but as a monster. But why the girl seemed so scared? Why the sudden pleading for him to not leave her.

"Why so scared little one?" Erik asked gently.

"It's just that I feel so lonely now and when I don't feel presence you I feel even lonelier."

"Feel my presence?" Erik asked a little puzzled. The young girl blushed because she just told him her secret.

"It's like I can sense when you're watching over me. I remember when father told me stories about an Angel of Music who lives here in the Opera House. How they talked to each other every night in the roof. And I never felt safe when I was with Raoul. When Mme. Giry brought me here I felt immediately safe." Christine explained.

"Christine it wasn't me who your father spoke every night. He talked with the Phantom."

"But he…Are you saying that my father lied to me?" Christine asked getting annoyed.

"No, it can be that your father thought that he was the Angel of Music because he too has a beautiful voice. You too may think that he is an Angel but he isn't his the most dangerous being that has ever lived." he said.

Erik couldn't believe that he was, talking to her about the Phantom all though he was the Phantom. Actually he had three names. Only Mme. Giry and Meg knew him by the name and of course Gustave, rest of the people knew him as a Phantom but Christine, she knew him as an Angel of Music.

"The Phantom is an incarnation of evil. Surely you know it. The way people always talk about him. And the rumors are true. He only wants to hurt people nothing more." he continued.

"But why? He can't be that bad. I'm sure that he has something good in him." Christine said firmly.

"I'm sorry Christine but there isn't."

"An-"

"Christine where are you?" Whispered a girls voice.

"Go, they need you." Erik said.

"Good bye Angel." Christine whispered her voice sad because of the ghost.

"I'm so sorry Gustave." Erik whispered and went to his dark lair.

'Angel of Music must be lying. It can't be true that the Phantom is completely bad. It just can't be true.' Christine thought as she and Meg walked the wide corridors of Opera to the stage.

"Christine what are you thinking?" Meg asked her voice full of worry. It wasn't like her friend to be lost in thoughts.

"No-nothing." Christine said. How much she wanted to tell Meg about her problem. Well maybe she could but would the Angel know if she told. But in the end she decided to tell her friend about it.

"Tomorrow the new managers will be coming." Meg said.

"I know. I'm going to miss M. Lefevre." Christine said. After all the ex-manager was like a second father to her.

"Christine I know that something is bothering you. Please tell me. I am you friend after all." Meg pleaded and the brown haired girl couldn't deny it anymore. She had to tell her.

"All right. What is bothering me is the Phantom." She confessed and Meg looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Are you serious? From all the things in the world you are thinking about the Phantom."

Christine couldn't do anything else but to nod. But there was something familiar in the Phantom but she couldn't tell what. It was like she had met him somewhere before but couldn't tell where or when. And the more she thought about it the more she wanted to ask about the Phantom. 'But why?' Christine thought. When the two girls got to the rehearsal they didn't notice the man looking at them from the box five. As Erik watched the rehearsal he would have sworn that his heart was beating but it wasn't possible. He has been dead for over god knows how many years all though he didn't need that information.

"There is only one path for me and that is to keep my promise to Gustave." Erik whispered as if saying it out loud would make it somehow more real to him.

"What are you doing here Erik?" Mme. Giry asked and took a step towards the man.

"Well hello Elisabeth. I was watching your students."

The older woman walked a little closer to the man her heart beating faster and faster, but not from fear maybe from adoration. Since the day she met the man she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. Or was it that she was a bit jealous to the man because he could keep his young face and she would wither away.

"You know that I won't harm you." Erik said and chuckled.

"And you know very well that I'm not scared of you." She said firmly.

"You have taught her well."

"Thank you."

"When are you going to tell them that the Phantom is something more frightful than a ghost?"

"Erik you know that I won't tell them." Mme. Giry said and with that the Phantom left. As silently as he had come. The reason to this whole Phantom thing was that Erik wanted to get the manager realize his decisions and as a Phantom he could do it. He still could remember their faces when they realized that they had their own Phantom. 'Humans could be such idiot's sometimes.' Erik thought. And just when he was about to pass one of the chorus girls room he heard Christine's and Meg's voices.

"Christine you can't be serious? I am sure that there is someone better for you." Meg hissed to Christine.

"Yes there was but he was only my childhood sweetheart." Christine said.

The Phantom couldn't help but think about Christine's childhood sweetheart and he also knew who it was. It couldn't be none other than Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. That pretty rich boy should be wiped away was his only thought and then he started to walk back to his home. When he got to his lair his thoughts started to wonder back to Christine. Thanks to his teachings she will become well known. His reason to live and what made him happy in some way. He sat by his organ and started to play something. His life belonged to music and Christine Daae and nothing shall disturb it. Not even Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. And if he would then the Vicomte should pay for it.

The next day was going to be busy because they needed to rehearsal Hannibal and the new managers were coming for visit. Christine though was again in the chapel talking with her Angel of Music. For some reason Christine wanted to talk as much as she could with her Angel. For a week she had seen nightmares that someone would come and snatch her Angel away from her.

"Can you tell me something about the new managers?" Christine asked but the Angel just chuckled.

"I can't tell you that Christine. You will see them today which reminded me that you should go to your rehearsal."

"I will, but will I be able to hear you later?"

"Maybe."

And with that Christine left and Erik smirked. 'Today Christine I will make you a star.' Erik thought and disappeared. He needed to find Mme. Giry so she could handle them a letter from him. But in some way it really was a pity that M. Lefevre was going to quit. Erik became somehow fond of the manager. At least he paid him 20,000 francs. And if the new manager didn't well then… something terrible will happen.

**So here it was and remember to review. XD **


	3. Falling for you

**Hey everyone here is the second chapter and I hope that you like it. And remember to review. I hope that you forgive me that I don't write so detailed and I know that I have some grammar mistakes in the story so forgive me those also because English is not my mother language. And sorry that it took so long to update. **

Chapter 2 Falling for you

-Erik-

She did it. I could hear the applauds and cheers they gave to her. Well at least I have done something good. But now I needed to congratulate her. As I walked to the chapel I could hear the noise from above. Everyone was chatting laughing. When I finally got to the chapel Christine was already there. She looked absolutely beautiful in that white dress. Before I said anything I took my time to admire her as she lighted the candles.

"_Brava. Brava. Bravissima."_

"Christine. Christine."

"_Christine." _

Meg  
><em>Where in the world have you been hiding<br>Really, you were perfect  
>I only wish I knew your secret<br>Who is your great tutor_

"Meg, when your mother brought me here to live. Whenever I'd come down here alone. To light a candle for my father. A voice from above and in my dreams. He was always there. You see, when my father lay dying. He told me I will be protected by an angel an angel of music." Christine told to the blonde girl and I couldn't help but smile.

"Christine, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?" Meg asked and I knew that she doubted the thought of Gustave looking out for her daughter from heaven. Because Meg knew who was really looking out for her friend.

"Who else, Meg?" Christine asked and she started to sing.

Christine  
><em>Father once spoke of an angel<br>I used to dream he'd appear  
>Now as I sing, I can sense him<br>And I know he's here  
>Here in this room he calls me softly<br>Somewhere inside hiding  
>Somehow I know he's always with me<br>He, the unseen genius_

Meg  
><em>Christine, you must have been dreaming<br>Stories like this can't come true  
>Christine, you are talking in riddles<br>And it's not like you_

Meg sang as she guided Christine away from the chapel. And that was my moment to go and take a rose to her new dressing room. I went to my lair to fetch a red rose with black ribbon bind to it. For a while I stared at the rose and thought about it. The rose would represent Christine and I would be the ribbon bind to her because of my promise to Gustave. If it weren't for my promise to Gustave I would have killed myself long time ago. And in time I got to know Christine I fell deeply in love with her but it couldn't never work. Then I noticed it was time for me to go and give her the rose.

When I got to her dressing room I putted the rose to one of the desks and went behind the mirror. Today I would show myself to her and she will learn that there was no Angel. But that should wait till I tell her that I knew her father. The door opened and Mme. Giry and Christine came in.

U watched as they talked then Mme. Giry gave Christine the rose and left. The young woman went to sit by her desk and stared at the rose and smiling to it warmly. But too soon her thoughts were disturbed when a certain Vicomte came in. Raoul came in holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands and putting it to the desk. Of course Christine was happy for seeing her childhood sweetheart after so long. And I could see from the Vicomtes eyes that he too had fallen in love with Christine.

"And now we go to supper." Raoul said after a while of talking.

"No Raoul. The Angel of music is very strict."

"Well I shan't keep you up late." the Vicomte said and chuckled mockingly.

Before the Vicomte left he said something to her, ignoring her words. When he left I locked the door so that he wouldn't disturb us. I went back to my place behind the mirror and opened my mouth.

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion  
>Basking in your glory.<br>Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor  
>Sharing in my triumph.<em>

I could see in her eyes some sort of relief but then she seemed like she was really regretting for being with the Vicomte.

_Angel I hear you, speak I listen  
>Stay by my side, guide me.<br>Angel my soul was weak, forgive me.  
>Enter at last, master.<em>

She sang and for the first I wanted to reveal myself to her and that was something I was going to do.

_Flattering child you shall know me  
>See why in shadow I hide.<br>Look at your face in the mirror  
>I am there inside!<em>

She just stared at me in wonder probably knowing that I am the Phantom and not some Angel.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian  
>Bring to me your glory.<br>Angel of music, hide no longer  
>Come to me strange angel.<br>_  
><em>I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music.<br>I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music..._

I could hear the Vicomtes voice behind the door but I Christine didn't hear. She just stared at me and for a minute she doubted to take a hold of my hand until she wrapped her delicate fingers around my own. As we walked the narrow corridor, every now and then I glanced at her and listened to her beautiful voice.

_In sleep he sang to me,  
>In dreams he came.<br>That voice which calls to me,  
>And speaks my name<br>And do I dream again?  
>For now I find,<em>

Her beautiful brown eyes staring at me with amazement, which I didn't deserve. I couldn't help but smile to her slightly. I knew full well that I was seducing her but I didn't care anymore. When we got to the end of the corridor I took one of the lanterns and continued our way down the stairs.

_The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
>Inside my mind<em>

As we walked to my black horse I started to sing to her.

_Sing once again with me,  
>Our strange duet.<br>My power over you,  
>Grows stronger yet.<br>And though you turn from me,  
>To glance behind.<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
>Inside your mind.<em>

I sang as I guided the horse Christine on his back to the boat. I grabbed her by the waist and looked at the snow white neck which looked very tempting. She got to the boat and sat while I stood and guided the boat to my lair. Her voice filling the cavern and it was almost touchable.

_Those who have seen your face,  
>Draw back in fear.<br>I am the mask you wear. _

_It's me they hear._

_My/your spirit and my/your voice,  
>In one combined.<br>The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
>Inside yourmy mind_

_He's there, The Phantom of the Opera!_

_Sing my Angel of Music_

_Sing!_I commanded and her vocals went higher.

_Sing for me! _I commanded again her voice going even higher.

_Sing my angel of music! _Her voice going so high that it couldn't go higher.

_SING FOR ME! _I shouted.

When we got to my lair she stared at the cavern which I called home. But then her eyes focused on me. I already got to the land and took the cape off of me and looking straight to her eyes. When I walked to my organ her eyes wandered around the cavern and then she looked at me.

_I have brought you,  
>To the seat of sweet music's throne.<br>To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,  
>Music.<br>You have come here.  
>For one purpose and one alone.<br>Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
>I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing,<br>For my music.  
>My music<em>

She just stared at me and breathed heavily. I didn't want to look away from her beautiful young face. She truly was a sight to behold. After a moment of staring I started to sing and walking towards her.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination<br>Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

I held my hand to her and she just looked at me and grabbed my hand. The warmth of her skin doing wonders to me.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
>Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender<br>Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

She looked towards the entrance but I gently turned her head to look back at me.

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
>And listen to the music of the night<em>

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before<br>Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar_

As I sang to her she closed her eyes for a minute and opened them never leaving my eyes.

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
>Hear it, feel it secretly posses you<br>Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot find  
>The darkness of the music of the night<em>

I walked around her wanting to touch her soft skin but not doing so yet. I walked behind the candles staring at her like a predator to his pray.

_Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world_  
><em>Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before<em>  
><em>Let your soul take you where you long to be Only then can you belong to me<em>

We were now mere inches away from one another my hands ghostly touching her skin. I turned her back against my chest my hands wandering from her waist to her hip. I took her hand to mine and let her hand touch my face and turning her around. Her warm breath felt so wonderful against when it hit to my face.

_Floating, folding, sweet intoxication_  
><em>Touch me, trust me savor each sensation<em>  
><em>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write<em>  
><em>The power of the music of the night<em>

I guided her towards my so called bedroom and showed her the mannequin with a wedding dress and that was enough to make her faint. I took her small body to my arms and started to take her back to her room.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
>Help me make the music of the night<em>

I sang to her as I laid her to bed. Her place was here in the light and mine was in the shadows. "I love you Christine." I said to her but then the door opened to reveal…

**I know that this chapter was somehow short because of the songs and I'm sorry about it but they were important to me to put here. And if you have any questions to me feel free to PM me cause I know that the story may be a little confusing or then I'm wrong. Oh yeah and as you noticed Erik took Christine back to her room. But bye for now. :)**


	4. Memories and Schemes

**Okay so this chapter will take place when Meg and Phantom met. Cause I wanted that Meg also knows the Phantom not only Mme. Giry. Without further explanations, enjoy the story. **

Chapter 3. Memories and schemes

**-Erik-**

When the door opened I was about to attack the person but gladly it was only Meg. "Don't worry, I didn't harm her." I said and looked at the blonde girl. Slowly Meg walked closer to me and looked at her now sleeping best friend.

"I know that you wouldn't harm her." Meg said smiling to me.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this to yourself? You know that she likes you and still you want to push her away. And I know that want me and mother to help you doing so but she won't listen to us. Besides you also love her."

"I love her so much that I'm beginning to become obsessed with it. You also know that when she finds out what I am she would in the end leave me." I started to walk towards the mirror until Mme. Giry came inside.

"Mother." Meg said happily.

"Take care of her and don't tell her that this was real." Before neither of them could say anything I left.

**-Meg- **

I looked at mother before Erik left and told us to take care and not telling her that she was "kidnapped" by the Phantom. Damn that Vicomte. "Meg why do you look so angry?" mother asked. "Oh it's nothing." I said. Not wanting to worry her. My eyes fixed then to the mirror Erik had left.

"Why does he want to keep himself away from her and us? I only want to help him. He deserves happiness just as much as everyone else in the world."

"He has always been like that. Only in the shadows can he find the comfort he needs. But I understand what you mean my dear. Even as a vampire he needs love just like everyone else." mother said and smiled to me. I know that I am young and naïve but I can't help but believe that Erik and Christine will have each other someday. I went to sit on the couch, thinking about the day when I met Erik. It was somehow scary but also exiting moment.

_-1861-_

_I was wondering around the Opera House wanting to explore the whole building. Of course I had heard about the Phantom but I didn't let that scare me. Joseph Buguet was always telling horror stories about the Phantom. The other girls were almost crying but I just listened. I knew the stories weren't true because mother sometimes told me about the Phantom. I came to conclusion that mother knew the Phantom and I wanted to meet him too wanting to be his friend. It was already midnight and everyone was sleeping and I must admit it was pretty scary especially when the fire in the candles was blown away suddenly. _

"_A-anybody there?" I whispered. _

_Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. My eyes were closed because I didn't want to see the horrible face of the Phantom. "What are you doing here?" the voice asked. It was very beautiful voice. Never in my life have I heard such beautiful voice. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw a man in his early thirties kneeling before me. His right side of the face was covered behind a white porcelain mask. He had black hair pulled back and his ocean green eyes looking at me with some sort of realization._

"_I should have known. Now tell me what you are doing here Meg Giry?" he asked. _

"_I wanted to meet the Phantom." I said._

"_And?" _

"_A-an-and I wanted to be his friend like mother is."_

"_Oh you want to be my friend? Well I don't think that is possible. I eat little girls like you for breakfast." he said his voice filled with amusement. _

"_No you don't." I said and giggled. _

"_And how do you know?" he asked and smiled gently. I looked at his eyes and saw the loneliness in there. I patted his head and he looked at me with wide eyes._

"_Don't be so lonely. Mother and I are here for you." I said and he smiled to me gently no longer loneliness in those eyes._

_The rest of the night went as we talked to each other and he told me that he was a vampire. I never had any romantic feelings towards the Phantom because he was more of a big brother to me. _

-Flashback end-

I looked at Christine and smiled. Erik would be so glad if you Christine would be by his side and support him. After awhile of staring at my best friend I decided to go see where mother was. And when I finally found her she was explaining to the managers and to the Vicomte that Christine never left her chamber and of course the Phantom had sent them all a letter including Carlotta. Oh what kind of mess will this become?

**-Normal-**

Christine woke very early the next morning and she was little puzzled. "I could have sworn that…Or was it again another wonderful dream about him?" She said and rose from the bed and went to the mirror. To her disappointment there was no one behind the mirror. At this point it very much seemed like a dream, his voice just as great as her Angel. But in her dream the Phantom and her Angel was the same person. No, now things were going too unreal. Why would her Angel speak so cruelly about the Phantom if he was the fearsome Phantom? Unless he wanted her to think that they were two different people. Her thoughts were interrupted when Meg came in.

"I'm so glad that you are awake." Meg said her voice full of worry and something else…was it something she had heard.

"What is it?" Christine asked.

"Well the Phantom wanted you to play the lead to his new opera Il Muto but the managers want Carlotta. They are such idiots and they don't even believe that he exist. And besides I would love to see you as the Duchess and Carlotta as the pageboy not the other way around." Meg said and Christine smiled to her friend.

"Does the Phantom know about their plan?" Christine asked.

"I don't know." Meg confessed.

"I will play the pageboy." Christine said and Meg couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious? Please Christine think about it. You would be even more popular if you would play the lead." Meg said.

"I am and this way the managers will meet him and know that he is as real they are."

"Okay." Meg said.

The two girls started to plan their scheme and they knew that that day was going to be very interesting to everyone. But Meg hoped that their scheme would go perfectly. All thought it wasn't exactly a scheme just a reminder to the managers that the Phantom was indeed real and they should so as he says.

**Okay I know that this chapter was short but the next chapter will be longer. And remember to review because of them I can carry on with this story. :) **


	5. Cemetery

**Here is the fifth chapter and I hope that you enjoy it as much as the rest of the story. And I decided that the cemetery scene comes before the masquerade so here it is and reviews please. ;D And sorry about the last chapter it was supposed to be fourth but well we all get mistakes in something. :P  
><strong>

Chapter 5 Cemetery

**-Christine-**

_I was walking the corridor towards the stage knowing that something was wrong. Everything was too quiet until I heard screaming and shouting. But when I got to the stage I lost my breath. There Mme. Giry and Meg were lying in a pond of blood and Erik was standing in front of me. I couldn't see his face because his back was facing me. He couldn't have killed them. No, Erik wouldn't do something like this. I didn't even realize that I was walking to him not away from him._

"_Erik…" I whispered not wanting to scare him._

"_I'm so sorry Christine." He whispered and then I saw the blade which had pierced him. Slowly he turned around and I could see how his face paled and he started fade away. Suddenly the scenery changed and I was in rose garden. I turned my head around and I saw father and mother talking to someone. I never got to see the man whom they were talking to. I walked to them and they turned around. They both looked so peaceful and happy but then they started to walk away from me and I ran after them. Again the scenery changed and now it was pitch black and I was walking on something wet but warm. My toe hit something hairy and soft but when I looked at my feet I screamed. _

I opened my eyes and I was lying on my bed. It was only a nightmare. I looked around the room and took a robe and walked towards the door. And of course Raoul was being in watch. He really is being paranoid. I closed the door and walked out of the Opera House.

I went to the stable and when I saw the driver I gave him a pouch of money and told him that I wanted to rent a horse. I didn't want a carriage because it would be too obvious. I looked at the table and saw some roses. I changed into something little warmer and took the roses. I went on the horse and headed to the cemetery. I was glad that it wasn't so long ride but the fresh air really was good. I rode through the forest and soon I saw the gates of the cemetery. When I got closer I jumped from the horse and tide the horse to the gate. I walked inside and looked at the scalped angels.

_You were once my one companion  
>You were all that mattered<br>You were once a friend and father  
>Then my world was shattered<em>

_Wishing you were somehow here again_  
><em>Wishing you were somehow near<em>  
><em>Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed<em>  
><em>Somehow you would be here<em>

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_  
><em>Knowing that I never would<em>  
><em>Dreaming of you helped me to do<em>  
><em>All that you dreamed I could<em>

I walked through the cemetery wanting to sing the song which came from my heart.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental_  
><em>Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle<em>

_Too many years_  
><em>Fighting back tears<em>  
><em>Why can't the past just die!<em>

_Wishing you were here again_  
><em>Knowing we must say goodbye<em>

_Try to forgive_  
><em>Teach me to live<em>  
><em>Give me the strength to try!<em>

_No more memories_  
><em>No more silent tears<em>  
><em>No more gazing across the wasted years<em>

_Help me say goodbye_  
><em>help me say goodbye!<em>

As I sang the last part I saw a dark figure standing in front of my father's grave. I watched the figure awhile but when he turned around I almost lost my breath. It's the Phantom. No, it's Erik. He didn't even seem surprised when he saw me just stared at me. It really is him the man of my dreams. I wanted to hear his voice. Is it the same as in my dreams? Just when I was about to say something he raised his hand so I would be quiet.

_Wandering child There was no angel Only this figure of darkness_

I watched him as he sang not daring to believe that he really is my Angel. But why is he so sad and pained?

_Angel why do you speak so cruelly? You are still my angel_

I sang to him and he looked even more pained.

_Too long I've lied to you Christine Too long denying myself_

What does he mean? Please don't push me away. I don't care what you look like just please don't leave me. "Christine!" Raoul, what he's doing here? I turned around and saw Raoul on a white horse. What am I going to do? I don't want them to fight.

"Raoul what are you doing here?" I asked panicked.

"I came to get you away from this thing!" Raoul said his voice full of disgust.

"So you want to fight?" Erik asked and Raoul took his rapier and launched towards Erik. They started to fight and I didn't want either of them to get hurt. I flinched when Erik wounded Raoul on the shoulder. But as I watched them fight I saw how good Erik was at sword fighting even better than Raoul. For awhile it seemed that Erik was winning but then Raoul tripped Erik and before I could say anything Raoul pierced him to the heart. I could hear how my heart was broken to millions of pieces. Before Erik would fade away I ran to him and hugged him.

"Don't leave me Angel. Don't leave me alone." I cried out to him.

"Christine…" he whispered and cupped my cheek with his left hand. While I putted my hand on top of his and looked at him Raoul tried to get me away from him.

"Christine don't be stupid! This man is a murderer he will kill you eventually." Raoul said grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from Erik.

"Erik don't leave me!" I pleaded and watched how his body lays on the snow. Please God don't let him die. Let me show him the joys of life. Let me be his light. I tried to struggle away from Raoul so I could go back to Erik but he was too strong.

"Christine you must understand that I'm doing this to protect you." Raoul said but I didn't say anything. He killed the only person I loved. As we went further and further away from the cemetery I wished I wouldn't have gone there. It's my fault that Erik is dead.

**-Erik-**

It was awful to hear Christine's pleads but I couldn't reveal my true nature yet. But I never thought that the de Chagny boy would be so good at fighting. Well now I must remember that I mustn't underestimate him.

"Erik what happened?" Meg asked suddenly.

"That idiot de Chagny came and ruined my plan."

"Alright but I need to get you back to the Opera House. Even though you're a vampire it doesn't mean that you can endure anything life throws at you." Meg said and I looked at her. She is going to become even stricter than Mme. Giry. After a while when Meg got me up we started to head towards the Opera House. I need to figure out something for the Vicomte. He really is a nuisance. But what broke my already frozen heart was pleads from Christine. She looked even more of an angel when she cried. I looked at Gustaves grave and smiled. Your daughter cares for me even more than I thought.

"Meg, will Christine still care about me when she finds out that I'm a vampire?"

"I don't know but I would guess that, yes she would care about you." Meg said. I smirked because I just formed a new plan in my head and that it will take its place in the masquerade. Maybe I will figure out something for the Vicomte. All though it will be a surprise enough when they learn that I'm alive and then everyone starts to question the Vicomtes story about how he killed me. Yes, my plan will be perfect. Meg looked at me a little surprised when I walked by myself. But before I can do this plan of mine I need to go and do some haunting so that I won't kill the whole Paris. Not that it would be a shame to me. But just you wait Vicomte I will get my revenge on you.

**Here it was. Please people remember to review. Oh and as you noticed I changed the words in the song when Erik and Christine met in the cemetery. **


	6. Masquerade

**Here is chapter six and I hope you like it. And I also want to thank HeartsBroken and darkgemwildcat for reviewing my story and all those who have read this. I don't own Phantom of the Opera nor the characters. And I know that I'm being selfish for updating both of my Phantom of the Opera stories on my Birthday but I couldn't help it. But without more babbling enjoy the story. **

Chapter 6 Masquerade

Three months passed quickly and it was the day of the New Years Eve. Christine was in no mood to celebrate. She wanted to die and be with her Angel but gladly Mme. Giry and Meg took good care of her. At least they cared about her if no one else did. Because Raoul certainly didn't care otherwise he wouldn't be pushing her to her limits because of the Opera House or with the word of marriage. Oh, how she now hated the word. She only want Erik no one else. Is it really too much to ask to be with the person you love.

That stupid Raoul even gave her a ring which she took immediately away from her finger and putted it in a chain. She putted the pale pink dress on her and tried to smile but she couldn't. Only her gloved and then she would be ready to go but the problem was that she couldn't find them. 'I could have sworn that I putted them on the table.' She thought but when she looked at the bed there they were. She took the gloved and then she an envelope and a simple golden ring. The handwriting was so familiar but she couldn't tell form where so she opened the letter and started to read it.

_My Dearest Christine_

_When you read this letter I will be long gone. I wanted to tell you that I love you but I never couldn't so I hide my feelings and never told you and even if I wanted to we could never be together because I no longer belong to the light like you do. So as a memento of our moments together I want to give you this ring. Please live the life like you want to but no matter what don't throw it away._

_Yours forever Erik _

The letter brought tears to her eyes and she couldn't believe it was from her angel. She took the ring and putted it in her ring finger and smiled. With this ring she can go through anything. "Erik I love you." she whispered and kissed the golden ring. But all too soon the smile faded when there was a knock in the door and Raoul came in.

"Christine you look absolutely stunning." Raoul said surprised.

"Thank you." Christine said and walked out of the door because she didn't want to be seen with Raoul. But thinking about the letter somehow cheered her up and now it felt a good idea to go to the Masquerade. At least there will be Meg and Mme. Giry.

When Christine left without Raoul the said man was furious. He couldn't believe that she would do something like this to him. And on that moment Raoul swore that he will teach the girl a few lessons. From now on it wasn't love it was war.

-Christine-

I walked to the hall where the Masquerade was and I couldn't believe my eyes. Everyone looked absolutely stunning and spectacular but it all could be perfect if Erik were with me tonight. I also wondered what Erik would be wearing tonight. Would he wear the one he wore in my dream or something else? I am sure that he would look handsome. I watched at the people as they danced and sang. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and I was pleased by it. I looked at the room and suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked at the man on the top of the stairs. He wore a scarlet red costume and a mask which was similar to skull. I was so enchanted by his appearance that I didn't even hear his voice until he said my name and he was only a two feet away from me. Did we walk towards each other? We just stared at each other and I could see that he was breathing heavily but when he said my name second time I woke up from my trance.

"Christine." He said and I couldn't believe my ears. It's….it's him. I stared at his eyes not knowing what to say and then he tore the chain from my neck and threw it towards Raoul. I was frozen.

"Is it really you?" I whispered tears blurring my vision. He gently wiped the tears away and smiled to me.

"Yes Christine. I have come to get you back to me." he said and smiled to me.

"How can this be? You were supposed to be dead. The Vicomte killed you." Firmin said suddenly.

"I cannot die." Erik said and wrapped his arm around me and ran to the stairs and then we fell to this room which was full of mirrors. I looked at Erik and smiled. He is here with me and with no one else. Suddenly I felt sleepy and without a further warning I fell asleep in his arms. Felling safe after three long times. He came for me and that is all that matters.

**I'm sorry that this was also so short I will try to make the chapter longer in the future but still reviews please. XD**


	7. Together after so long

**Here is the seventh chapter and I'm glad if you liked the last chapter all though I had so many grammars there but I was kinda sleepy when I wrote that, sorry. :P Reviews please and if you have any ideas of how the make the story more intriguing please feel free to PM me. Here is also a love scene in this chapter and I hope you all like it. Happy New Year!**

Chapter 7. Together after so long

**-Normal-**

Erik couldn't believe that he just did that. He showed himself almost to the whole Paris but still it was worth it. And the looks on everyone's faces was truly a sight to see. But the way Christine looked at him was the most pleasing thing in the whole night. She couldn't believe that he was there and when Erik noticed that she wore the ring he gave her, he couldn't be happier. So she really did accept him but she still didn't know what he looked like without the mask or what he was. Three hours had already passed since he and Christine had left the Masquerade and now Christine was sleeping peacefully in his lair.

Every now and then Erik would go and look how the young woman was sleeping and then he would go back to his organ and continue composing music. He was in the middle of composing Don Juan Triumphant and he wanted it to be perfect because after this Opera he was thinking of quitting music maybe. How many times had he said that but still didn't quit. He couldn't live without his music and after he met Christine he couldn't live without her. He would do anything for her. The only thing she needed to do was ask. Erik got up from the chair again and walked to his so called bedroom.

Slowly Erik sat on the edge of the bed carefully so that he wouldn't wake Christine. That was the last thing he wanted. Watching her sleep was one of the things he had killed time with. Sometimes the girl would talk in her sleep and whispered something about her Angel. Gently Erik caressed her cheek and smiled to her.

_**No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears Shamed into solitude Shunned by the multitude I learned to listen In my dark, my heart heard music **_

Erik sang to her quietly wishing that she would hear him in her dreams. Suddenly anger took control of Erik and he left from the room. Every cell of his body wanted Christine. His mouth yearned to drink her blood and taste her skin and his body wanted to feel her next to him.

"What am I going to do?" Erik asked himself. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her here. He was such an idiot. Well he could always take her back to her room but the the Vicomte might be there waiting for her.

"Angel where are you?" Christine whispered. Erik took a deep breath and turned to face her. Slowly they started to walk towards each other never taking their eyes from one another.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes Christine, this isn't a dream." Erik said and with that Christine touched his cheek. They were both happy to see one another but this was also the first time they could talk face to face.

"How did you survive? I saw when Raoul-"

"He pierced me with his rapier but he isn't very good at piercing people."

"I'm glad that you are alive Erik."

"And I'm glad that you wear the ring." Erik said and Christine suddenly hugged him. Unsure what to do Erik wrapped his arms around her small frame. He didn't want to let her go ever again. She was so important to him and hopefully she knows it.

"Actually Christine there is something I must tell you."

"What is it Erik?" Christine asked and looked at the man she loves worriedly.

"I'm not a human Christine…I'm a vampire." Erik said his voice filled with guilt. Christine looked at him with admiration.

"Show me the cut." Christine said and Erik showed her his chest and there was no cut. Slowly Christine touched Erik's naked chest and kissed the spot where the cut should have been.

"Does it hurt?" Christine asked and Erik shook his head. Oh how he wanted Christine but he couldn't just do that to her. They needed more time to know each other.

"So you knew my father Erik."

"Yes. He was one of the best humans I have ever met even while I was human." Erik said and when he looked at Christine he knew that she wanted to know more about him and well who was he to deny it from her. But could he really tell her everything from his past?

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but I try my best to make them longer. And please people review because with them I can keep up even this year. XD **


	8. Memoirs of the vampire

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long for me to update I have been so busy and all. I also hope that no one of you have abandoned this story because I haven't updated in a long long time. Thanks to all who have read my story and please review because with them I can keep on writing. But let's get to the story, shall we? Oh yeah and I do not own Phantom of the Opera. **

Chapter 8. Memoirs of the vampire

-Erik-

I looked at Christine and smiled to her sadly. I can't tell her about my past. It would be too much for her. She just kept staring at me with those chocolate brown eyes of hers and I could feel my dead heart beating. But then she asked me the question which I didn't want to hear.

"Erik, when will you show me your face?"

"Christine you know that I don't want you to see it. If you'd see my face you will leave me. Do you even know why I'm here?"

"No."

"I live here because of my face." I said simply.

"You know that I don't care about your looks. I love you because you are you. No matter what I will always love you." She said.

"Well I can't believe that after all you didn't run away when I told you that I'm a vampire." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"You sound like you want me away from you." She said.

"I just simply can't believe that you love a monster like me. And if I were to tell you about my past well then…you will definitely stop loving me."

"Don't say something like that." She said and touched my cheek which wasn't covered by the mask. I leaned to her touch slight and smelled her skin. It smelled like roses. I grabbed her gently from her wrist and kissed it. She took a deep breath and blushed. Slowly I started to give little kisses to her arm and moved towards her neck. Gladly I already ate so I don't need to worry about killing her. But just when I was about to kiss her neck I pulled away from her and she sighed in disappointment.

"Don't look se disappointed." I said and smirked to her. She mumbled something and I smiled to her. I looked at her and she was pouting.

"Please don't be angry. It makes me sad when you're angry to me." I said.

"Well I believe that you too would be angry if…" She stopped the sentence and blushed.

"If what Christine?" I asked.

"If you would have wanted me, as much as I want you." Christine said boldly and turned to her.

"What?" I asked shocked by her words.

"You heard me." she said and blushed.

"You want me?" I asked.

"Yes I want you to make love to me." she blurted out.

"Do you have any idea of what you are doing to me?" I asked and she shook her head. I walked closer to her and she backed away a little.

"You say that you would love me no matter what but do you really mean it?" I asked.

"Of course, Erik I love you." she said.

"Would you love me if I told you that I have killed more men than one soldier and that someday I might end up killing you? So please tell me could you love a monster such as me, because I couldn't." I said bitterly and I could see that she was thinking about what I just told her.

"Would you really love me Christine?" I asked again.

"I would love you even if you killed the whole world. I only want to know that would you love me as much as I love you?" she asked and I was speechless. She must be kidding.

"You know full well that I love you more than anything or anyone because you Christine are my light in the darkness of my life. I would do anything for you." I said. She took a step towards me and went to her tip toes and gave me a kiss. As her lips were pressed to mine she started to slowly move them with mine. I gave a quick lick on her lower lip and she opened her mouth. Soon our tongues were having their own fight and my hands started to roam around her body. How much I wanted her and knew that I could never have her completely. I pulled away just before I went completely out of control.

"Erik…"

"Christine I can't. I'm sorry." I said and turned my back towards her.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I can't take the risk that I might end up killing you." I said.

"If you're not going to make love to me than at least tell me something about your past." she said and I couldn't deny it from her.

"All right I will tell you something about my past and then you will go to sleep." I said and she smiled to me. What am I going to do? If she runs away I will have no reason to live anymore. I took a deep breath and started to think about my past. We went to my bed room and we both started to lie on the bed.

"Everything started when I was still young. I was the only child of Edward Garnier and Jeanne Chevalier the Count and Countess of France. So that would make me the real Count of France but well the de Chagnys wanted the power and thus they had it. My family got killed the head of the de Chagny and I got killed by Raoul de Chagny the ancestor of our Vicomte. And I must say that our Vicomte really resembles the man who killed me. After all these years I can still remember the way his blade pierced my heart. But maybe that's because the Vicomte pierced exactly the same in the cemetery."

"But who did you become a vampire?" Christine asked.

"Well I was just taking my last breath when this mysterious woman appeared next to me. I don't know how long I had laid there but she gave me a bottle of some red liquid. I drank it and when I woke up I was like this. I wasn't dead nor was I alive. The de Chagnys had taken the place of my family and well then I buried my family and after that I started to live with the mysterious woman. I thought that she was like me and to my great surprise she wasn't. She was indeed a human and while she could eat I couldn't. After years of practicing my blood lust I went to sleep. Then after years of sleeping I was woken up and the one who woke me up was Raouls great grandfather. I don't know how but he knew exactly who I was. He knew that I'm Erik Garnier the real Count of France. And he also knew every weakness of a vampire but none of them worked on me. Actually when I woke up there was a peg on my chest. I don't know why I didn't die on those weaknesses. Few years pasted and he died. Then again year's later Mme. Girys husband found me. He was only a little boy back then. Years passed and we didn't meet but I had met two other in those years and they were Mme. Giry and M. Lefevre. Twenty four years ago Gustave and well Mme. Giry knows what I did those twenty four years." And that was my history.

"What happened to your face?" Christine asked.

"It has always been like this. Every since I was born."

"What about the woman? Have you seen her after you went to sleep?"

"No. Actually I don't even know her name. The only thing I remember about her is that she had pale skin and brown hair." I said.

"Were you lying to me about the amount of people you have killed?" she asked.

"No. I didn't lie. I really have killed more man then one soldier in a war."

"Why?"

"Because of my bloodlust." I confessed.

"Oh."

"Why aren't you running?" I asked.

"Should I be?" she asked.

"Christine I hope that you know that you aren't exactly wise."

"And who are you to say that I'm stupid, monsieur vampire?"

"Maybe I'm not but you should get some sleep." I said and she yawned.

"Would you stay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Thank you Christine."

"For what?"

"For being with me." I said and kissed her forehead.

She putted her head on my chest and slowly closed her eyes. What would I do without you Christine?

**Here it was and I'm sorry about the grammars that I have in this story. And please reviews people. See ya in the next chapter. **


	9. Together at last

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. Thank you all for your great reviews and I really hope that the new readers would review and the one who read this but doesn't review. It would be great. Of course everyone can tell what they think of the story but no flaming please cause I really try my best. There will be a love scene in this chapter so if you don't want to read this chapter you may want to skip it. And of course I don't own Phantom of the Opera. But please enjoy.**

Chapter 9. Together at last

-Erik's PoV-

When Christine fell asleep in my arms I just kept staring at her. I started to play with her hair and couldn't help but inhale the scent of her. She really doesn't have a clue what she is doing to me. As her hands moved to my chest I took a sharp breath. I need to leave from here before I do something stupid. I moved Christine to the bed and just when I was about to leave she woke up.

"Erik, where are you going?" she asked.

"Don't worry I'm just going to play some piano." I said.

"Do you want me to leave from here?" she asked suddenly.

"No… But you need to leave from here. Everyone in the Opera house will be worried about you." I said.

"I don't care what about them. I just want to be with you Erik." Christine said and got up from the bed. Before she could even stand properly I was in front of her. "E-Erik…"

"Do you have any idea how much I desire you?" I asked huskily. Christine blushed and shook her head slowly without taking her eyes of me. Very slowly I moved my head in front of Christine's and I took a deep breath. Her scent was making me insane. Her large brown eyes were staring at me and I couldn't help the smirk that came to my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me and she gasped.

"I love you Erik." she whispered.

"And I love you too," I whispered to her ear as I started to put open mouth kisses on her neck. "That's why I want make you to scream my name."

As I kissed and nipped her neck I started to open her dress. Or maybe open was the wrong word to it. I tore it from her. Within seconds Christine was under me naked while I hovered above her fully clothed. She gave me a little glare because I was still clothed.

"I am sure that you will probably want to help me." I whispered seductively.

"Yes." Christine whispered. I sat next to her on the bed and she started to take my clothes off. After five minutes of tugging and pulling I got up from the bed and took my clothes off in just couple of seconds. When I stood in front of Christine naked just like her, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I will be gentle with you." I whispered and she nodded shyly. I went between her legs and positioned myself in her womanhood. Giving her a reassuring smile I started to push myself into her. I took her lips into a fierce kiss so that she would forget the pain. But soon she was moaning my name as I made love to her. We both came moaning each other's names and I made sure that I collapsed next to her. As I looked at her she smiled to me warmly, her eye's full of happiness.

"I really do love you Erik." she said before giving me a peck on the lips.

"And I love you Christine." I said as I pulled her next to me. Soon my sweet Christine was asleep in my arms and I decided that it would be best if I too would go to sleep but soon I would wish that I never fell asleep.

_-Erik's dream-_

_I was walking in the streets of Paris and I couldn't help but smile to everyone who came across me. Life was almost perfect not a single worry in the world until I was informed that the house of Garnier was attacked. I ran towards the mansion which was now consumed by fire. "Father! Mother!" I shouted but nothing was heard only the crackling sound of the flames. _

_Then I decided to run to the garden and there I found them. My father and mother lie on the ground with sword in both of their hearts. I could see the unshed tears in my mother's eyes and that the look in their eyes before death consumed them. _

"_It seems that you came." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Raoul there._

"_You did this?" I asked my voice full of disgust and rage._

"_No… My father killed your parent's and well…I killed my father." Raoul said as he took something behind his back. Soon I was face to face with monsieur de Changy's head. _

"_You killed your own father?"_

"_Why of course. After all he was an imbecile." Raoul said and laughed hysterically. "And you are next Erik Garnier." _

_Before I could even move I was pierced by a rapier. My eyesight started to blur and soon I was unconscious and so I waited for death to come get me._

_-Dream End-_

As I woke up I noticed that I was staring into Christine's worried eyes. I glanced at my surrounding and gave a sigh of relief. It was only a dream.

"Are you all right Erik?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just saw some nightmare." I said and smiled to her. She gave me one of her brightest smiles and I couldn't help but smile to her.

"I thought that vampire's don't sleep." she said.

"Well I don't need sleep like you but I find it sometimes necessary to sleep a few hours."

"Oh well what so we do today?" Christine asked.

"It depends what do you want to do here?" I asked. She wondered for a while before she decided to lie a little bit more. I only hoped that this happiness would last always but they never do. I can't live happily with Christine if I know that Raoul is somewhere there alive and is going to hunt me down for taking someone he wants. Maybe this time I will be the winner or is it just wishful thinking?

"Erik, what are you thinking?" Christine asked and smiled to me.

"Everything." I said simply. She rose to look at me in the eye and frowned.

"Why do I have this feeling that you're not telling the truth." she said.

"But I really am thinking about a little bit of everything." I said and I couldn't help the chuckle.

"We are at last together, right Erik?" she asked.

"Yes, together at last." I whispered and looked at the ceiling of the cave. I had this bad feeling but I decided not to tell Christine about it because she would worry too much.

"I hope that we're not going to lie all day long."

"Why not, are you telling me that you don't enjoy my company?" I asked.

"Of course I do, but I would love to sing or hear you sing at least." she said and I rose from the bed.

"Well then, shall we miss Daae?" I asked and she nodded.

**-Mme. Giry-**

I and Meg watched as the Vicomte walked back and forth the same line and I almost wanted to roll my eyes to the young man who was being so arrogant. But gladly soon the managers came and they took the Vicomte away.

"He really can be pretty annoying." Meg said quietly.

"Yes but we can't do anything about it. Just act like you always do. We don't know Erik and so on." I said and Meg nodded.

"Yes mother." she said.

I had a really bad feeling about the way the managers and the Vicomte were talking. It seemed to be very complicated thing. But the only thing I could see was that they were probably going to plan something because of Erik.

"Mother what do we do if they really are going to kill Erik?" Meg asked.

"I don't know my child but let us hope that it won't be anything to do with Erik…or Christine."

It took fifteen minutes until the managers decided to accept whatever the Vicomte said or gave them. And that was that moment when I wished that I could just go and strangle him. I could almost tell that there was something more in the connection between Erik and the Vicomte but whatever it was I didn't know a thing about it. But I was also glad that I didn't know because if I would have. I probably would have gone to meet Erik and tell him to escape. But we shall see what this play will bring to us.

**Reviews people! xD I know that like always my chapters are short but I wanted to put at least something in here because you had to wait for this over a month or something like that and I apologize for that. I also try to write more of this but we shall see. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I get but till next chapter. Take care. **


	10. Raoul's revenge

**Hey all dear readers. After a long time I have gotten enough inspiration to write this more often than one's a month and I'm sorry that you had to wait and all. But without more babbling enjoy the tenth chapter and remember to review because I really do enjoy reading your reviews. XD And I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters. **

Chapter 10. Raoul's revenge

**-Normal-**

Raoul de Chagny was smiling to himself because the plan he had worked so hard to work was finally showing some results but that was all because the managers were so easy to control with money. If his ancestors were unable to kill the Phantom then he was the one who was going to success on it. Too long has the Phantom been their family secret and Raoul was getting tired of it. It was time to end the legend of the Phantom of the Opera. Or vampire of the Opera would have been more suitable. Yes… the Vicomte knew what Erik is but he refused to believe the real story of his family and Erik's. It wouldn't be possible for someone like Erik to be a Count. After all, the de Chagny's have been counts for hundreds of years. Soon the door opened and Raoul smirked. It was time to put his plan to use.

"You wished to see me?" Mme. Giry said.

"Yes. I want to ask something from you and please answer honestly to me." the Vicomte asked and turned around to meet the older woman.

"What is it?"

"Nothing special, I just want you to tell Erik that I want to settle things with him once and for all. He will have to come to the cemetery and if he doesn't show up, I will burn this whole Opera house no matter was Christine here or not." Raoul said coldly and Mme. Giry could only nod. When Mme. Giry had left Raoul laughed hysterically. This was going to go better than he was expecting. If Erik would come to meet him he would finally kill the Phantom and everyone would think of him as a hero all though he should probably rescue Christine then. But to him nothing else matter except the family honor.

**-Meg-**

I was walking past Raoul's room when I heard the hysterical laugh. I couldn't help the shiver that went through my spine. It was creepy and I could tell that the Vicomte wasn't well. He has always been scary and all, when I was far enough from the Vicomtes room I gave a sighed. I just wanted to go to Erik's lair and warn him and Christine about Raoul. I don't care what Erik is, I just don't want him to get hurt or Christine. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that something has happened to them.

"Meg what's wrong?" someone asked and when I turned around I saw Erik in front of me.

"Erik you can't be here." I hissed and he looked at me puzzled.

"What are you talking about, why I can't be here?" Erik asked and raised an eyebrow.

"The Vicomte is plotting something and I have a bad feeling about it." I said and Erik smiled to me.

"Do not worry about Christine, I took her into somewhere safe." Erik whispered and squeezed lightly my shoulder. I smiled to him and nodded reassuring.

"I trust you Erik." I said and he smiled to me. He rarely smiles. It was a statement I made a long time ago. I couldn't help but smile to the memory when I thought about the night I met Erik. It was the best night I ever had because then I received a big brother.

"I'm going to miss you Meg."

"And I'm going to miss you Erik." I said and Erik hugged me before he disappeared into the darkness.

**-Christine- **

I couldn't help but smile when I noticed the sun that showed itself behind the clouds. It was then that I realized that I wasn't in Erik's lair. I was lying on a comfortable bed and it was a room filled with light which of course I was grateful but I wondered where Erik was and I couldn't help but wonder where I was. He normally wouldn't leave me alone but I really did enjoy the silence and all. Suddenly the door opened and Erik came in. I smiled brightly to him and I ran to hug him. My beloved Erik…

"How have you been?" Erik asked and gave me kiss on my hair.

"Fine, but where were you and where are we?" I asked and I was suddenly so excited about this whole building and all.

"We are somewhere safe. It seems that Raoul has planned something so I decided to bring you here just in case." Erik said and there was something in his voice that I didn't like.

"Are you planning something too Erik?"

"Of course I am. I'm planning to kill the Vicomte." Erik said and I couldn't help but giggle. I don't approve killing but his voice was so out of this conversation. After all no one talks about killing like it was about the weather. "Christine I know that you don't approve me to kill Raoul but if I don't we can never be together."

"I know." I said and looked out of the window. It was about time that I and Erik could be happy.

"I love you Christine more than anything." Erik said and kissed me passionately.

"I love you too Erik." I said.

**I'm sorry that yet again my chapters are so short. I'm trying to write them longer but I just can't do that. But we'll see in the future can I write my chapters longer. And reviews people cause they make me happy.**


	11. The New Beginning or

**Here is the eleventh chapter of Solitude! I don't own the characters or Phantom of the Opera only the plot. And this chapter too is a birthday gift to HeartsBroken and yet again Happy Birthday and thank you for reading my story and reviewing it. XD I hope that you like this chapter too. : ) A huge thank you to all those too who have been reading and putted this on their favorite's and for reviewing my story. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! But now to the story.**

Chapter 11. The New Beginning or…

**-Normal PoV- **

Christine was walking around the bedroom. She was nervous and excited and happy. This day was going to be the happiest day of her life. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and before she could utter a word Mme. Giry and Meg came in.

"Meg, Mme. Giry how did you?" Christine asked and hugged both women.

"Well it seems that Erik didn't tell you that this was your parent's house before they moved to the Opera House. So of course we know where you two are living" Mme. Giry said.

"Besides you really thought that we would be somewhere else, than here on your wedding day?" Meg asked and Christine smiled. Yes today she was going to get married to Erik.

**-Flash Back- **

It was only yesterday when Christine woke up in the morning to be greeted by none other than nervous Erik. She could see the happiness and nervousness in the man's eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"Erik what is it?" Christine asked and gave a little kiss on the vampire's lips.

"You know that I love you." he said like he was making sure of something.

"Yes I know and I love you more than anything." Christine said.

"Christine Daae will you do me the honor and marry me?" Erik asked and Christine couldn't believe her eyes when he showed her the diamond ring. She stared at Erik and then the ring before throwing herself at him.

"Yes I will." she almost shouted. Erik couldn't help but smile and then he putted the ring to her ring finger.

**-End of Flashback- **

"But why such a hurry?" Mme. Giry asked.

"Well…Erik does have to set things with Raoul and everything." Christine said and suddenly she had bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Don't worry Christine Erik can't die when he has you by his side." Meg said and gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand. Christine gave a little smile and nodded.

"Well I think that it would be best for us to get you ready." Mme. Giry said and Christine nodded.

**-Erik's PoV- **

I was waiting in the dining room for Christine. I was so nervous but gladly Mme. Giry who I call Beth was downstairs with me. She looked at me smiling and I couldn't help but smile to her. The priest that would wed us is a long time friend of mine and he knows all my secrets and everything that has something to do with my family.

"Father Matthew I am so glad that you could make it today." I said.

"I wouldn't have wanted to miss this day my boy, after all today you will get married to the woman of your dreams. I am sure that God will give you His blessing." he said.

"Thank you." I said and bowed my head a little. I have known this man and his father and so on. Both of them are good people and someone whom I can trust with one hundred percent certainty. Actually this man is a descendant of the same priest who wed my mother and father. And this man's family if Raoul's is not included is the only one who knows my family and that I am the real Count of France. Suddenly the piano started to play the wedding march and I looked at the staircase to find my future wife standing there.

She looked absolutely beautiful. The white gown looked good on her and her chocolate brown curls where flowing freely. She smiled probably the happiest smile to me I have ever seen and I couldn't help but smile back. She started to walk the stairs slowly Meg hot on her heels and soon she was standing next to me and father Matthew was smiling to us.

The ceremony was quick and simple just way I and Christine liked. Mme. Giry and Meg decided to stay for awhile longer and so did father Matthew. The whole day went smoothly and nothing bad happened everything was perfect but they all knew that that won't be long until Erik must face Raoul in a duel and fight for a death all thought that would only refer to Raoul because after all Erik was already dead.

"Erik I know that it is not my place to say this but I hope that you will be triumph when you challenge the Vicomte." father Matthew said.

"I too father Matthew, I know that it is against the God to kill a human but this is a fight that must be taken out of belief and law. This is a fight of honor." I said and with that he left.

"We hope that we will be able to see you around." Meg said and hugged me.

"I hope so too Meg, my little sister." I said and she gave me the biggest smiled I have ever seen from her.

"Take good care for my brother for me." Meg said to Christine.

"You know I will." Christine said and the two girls hugged each other.

"Maybe someday we can hold better wedding for you two." Mme. Giry said.

"I hope so too this was too simple for Christine after all she deserves only the best." I said.

"Erik you know that this was enough for me." Christine protested.

"Of course I know my dear but still you deserve much more." I said and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

""Well we'll be off then and remember that we will be coming for a visit." Meg said and with that we bid our goodbyes for now. I looked at Christine and smiled to her seductively. This night was going to be long for her.

**Reviews please! I know that this chapter was short I am so sorry about that and about that too that there wasn't so much details, but the Christine's wedding dress is the same as in the movie when she leaves the Phantom. : (** **But let's hope that I will update the next chapter soon. XD **


	12. Extra Story

**Okay everyone this chapter is an EXTRA and it tells about the time when Erik was a human. I just had the urge to write a chapter where we all get to know more specifically about Erik's past. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter and I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or anything else that is mentioned in this chapter. I only own the plot. Please enjoy and remember to review cause reviewing makes me happy. **

**Solitude EXTRA Chapter **

**-1403-**

The Count and Countess where happy they had their first child and all though the child had a deformed face he was still the most beautiful child they had seen. They named the boy as Erik. It was a suitable name for him and they knew that he will become a great man. Every time when those sea green eyes looked at Jeanne it felt like her heart was about to stop.

"I love you Erik… Remember it always." she said.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine I was just talking to Erik." Jeanne said and kissed her husband. Both of them stayed to watch as Erik closed his eyes and fell asleep. Soon the child was sleeping peacefully and his parents left the room.

**-1413-**

Ten years passed quickly and one day when Edward and Jeanne were in town Erik was having fun with sounds. He had perfect ears for music and he made some of the most beautiful sounds. So when his parents came home they were shocked to find that Erik had fallen asleep in the floor next to the fire place.

"Anna. Anna, why Erik isn't in bed?" Jeanne asked worriedly.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am but young master was making some incredible music and he must have fallen asleep." Anna said.

"He was…making music?" Edward asked.

"Yes sir, it sounded very beautiful."

"Well you may go Anna. Tell Sebastian to bring some tea." Jeanne said.

"Of course, Ma'am." Anna said and went back to the kitchen. Edward started to poke Erik so that the boy would wake up. And soon the boy stirs a little and when he noticed his parents he woke up completely.

"Welcome back!" he said cheerfully.

"Anna told us that you have been making music." Edward said and Erik nodded.

"Yes father I have and it has been very fun." the boy said.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me Erik?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm sorry mother. How was Uncle Charles?"

"He's fine and he wished that next time we go that you will come with us."

"Of course I will." Erik said happily. It has been a long time since he saw his uncle and maybe the man could tell him more about music and art and about everything else.

"Your tea has been served." Sebastian said.

"Oh thank you Sebastian." Edward said.

"If you need me I will be in the kitchen." the butler said.

"Edward have you seen the de Chagnys yet?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes I met the whole family yesterday. They seem to be good people but you know what I feel about the new comers."

"Yes. Erik darling are you going to sing us something?"

"Of course mother what do you want to hear?" Erik asked.

"What about that song you made." Jeanne asked her son as she took a sip from her tea and Erik nodded. He did make a song. It was something that just came from his heart.

_No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears  
><em>  
>His parents listened eagerly because their son had the most amazing voice they had ever heard<br>_  
>Shamed into solitude<br>Shunned by the multitude  
>I learned to listen<br>In my dark, my heart heard music_

I long to teach the world  
>Rise up and reach the world<br>No one would listen  
>I alone could hear the music<p>

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
>Seemed to cry, "I hear you!<br>I hear your fears,  
>your torment and your tears!"<em>

Edward and Jeanne were both in the verge of the tears because the song was so sad and beautiful and everything. They could almost feel the loneliness their son had.

_She saw my loneliness  
>Shed in my emptiness<br>No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears_

No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears

When Erik finished the song and opened his eyes both his parents were crying and clapping.

"Is everything all right? Did it sound so bad?" Erik asked.

"No my dear it was beautiful." his mother said.

"Maybe you will become a musician and then we can start listening to proper music." his father said and Erik smiled. He could already imagine himself in a big stage singing and playing but there was only one problem.

"What about my face?"

"What about it?" Jeanne asked.

"I know that everyone is scared of me because of my face." Erik whispered.

"Erik people are always like that when they see something that they can't explain." Jeanne said and hugged her son.

**-1429-**

Yet again the years passed and the centenary war against England was over and that was all thanks to Jeanne d'Arc. Erik was glad that he has lived this long and got to see that the war was finally over. He was now 26-years old and a bachelor. Of course his parents wanted him to get married but he wanted to creat music and maybe someday he would meet his Angel of Music.

"Erik I know that you want to create music but why won't you sell them to one of the orchestras'? I am sure that they would appreciate it." His mother said.

"I know mother but I believe that the music I'm writing is something that can only be written in the future." Erik said smiling.

"Well maybe you are right but your father and I don't want to see you in solitude for the rest of your life. We want you to be happy."

"I am happy just the way I am. I have loving parents and everything I have ever wished." Erik explained and his mother sighed in defeat. She just couldn't turn her sons head when he talked like that.

"Are the de Chagnys coming today for a dinner?" Erik asked.

"Yes they are but I didn't want to say this in your fathers' presence but I think that the de Chagnys are plotting something and we are not going to like it." Jeanne said with a worried tone.

"Well I think so too mother." Erik said as he watched through the window. It seemed that it was about to rain.

"I'm back." Edward shouted from hall.

"Welcome back dear."

"I'll be in upstairs if you need me." Erik said.

"All right and dinner will be at six thirty." Jeanne said.

"Yes mother." Erik said and went to his room. When he walked to his room he saw young woman with blond hair standing in the hall. "Jeanne is that you?"

"Oh hello Erik." the blond said.

"I believe that I should thank you for bringing end to the war." Erik said smiling.

"Why thank you, but I believe that the one we all should thank is God. Without His help I wouldn't have been able to bring peace." she said smiling.

"Yes you are right. Are you going to stay for a dinner?"

"I would love to but I have some things to do."

"By the way why are you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to come and say hello to you. It has been a long time since we last saw each other and you are the only one who believes me about my ability."

"Yes it has been too long, but maybe we should meet someday. And you know that I believe you." Erik said.

"Oh I would love that. How about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me, should we meet in the usual place?"

"Yes but I have to go now, have a nice day." Jeanne said.

"Have a nice day." Erik said and continued his way to his room. Tomorrow he will meet Jeanne and then he would go to a little walk and enjoy the air.

**-The next day-**

"I will be going now." Erik said.

"All right." his mother said and Erik walked out of the mansion. It was noon and the sun was shining brightly and the air was full of all kind of fragrances. It was intoxicating. As he walked the streets of Paris all his worries were gone. But still he had this feeling that everything wasn't right. Soon he was in their usual place and there Jeanne was waiting for him.

"Hello Erik." Jeanne said.

"Hello Jeanne."

"Does something bother you?"

"It just I have this feeling like something bad is about to happen." Erik said and looked at the blond woman. Only 17-years old and she has victorious in the centenary war.

"Well let's just hope that nothing bad happens." Jeanne said.

"Yes but tell me has Claude all right asked you to marry him?" Erik asked.

"No but I believe that he will do it soon." Jeanne said blushing.

"I'm glad." Erik said smiling to her. He had known Jeanne since she was young and he knew more than anyone that she deserves to be happy. They talked few hours and Erik already forgot the bad feeling he had earlier.

"I believe it's time for me to go and see Claude." Jeanne said.

"Yes and tell Claude my greetings to him."

"Of course I will, I hope that we will be able to see soon." Jeanne said and left. Erik decided to stay there for a while before heading home. It was already getting dark when Erik decided to leave back home. On the way home he met many of his acquaintances.

"Master Erik!"

"Oh hello Sebastian, is something wrong?"

"The mansion has been under an attack." Sebastian said and Erik started run towards the mansion. It didn't take long for him to get there but when he finally got there the whole mansion was on fire.

"Mother! Father! Are you in there?" Erik shouted but the only sounds were the crackling of flames.

**To be continued **

**I decided that I will write another EXTRA chapter and then I will write more about the time when Erik became a vampire. I hope that you all like this chapter and I'm sorry that it turned out to be pretty short chapter and it wasn't so detailed. And remember to review and I might update sooner. :D **


	13. The Ending?

**Hey everyone here is the 12****th**** chapter of Solitude. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. And like always I don't own Phantom of the Opera, I only own the plot. Please remember to review because they mean so much to me and it's so nice to read them. :D **

Chapter 12. The Ending?

**-Normal PoV-**

The next morning Erik woke up so early that he knew that Christine wouldn't wake in a long time or at least he hoped that she wouldn't. Before getting off from the bed he gave a quick kiss on the young woman's forehead then he quickly changed into his normal clothes and left from the room. Before leaving the house he left a little letter to Christine and a red rose with black ribbon tied to it.

"I love you Christine Daae Garnier." Erik whispered and then he disappeared.

He would be earlier than Raoul in the cemetery but at least he could talk a while with Gustave. After all he was like an older brother to him, all though Erik is far older than him. Soon the gates to the cemetery were in his sight and he was more than ready to take care of Raoul but the blond man would come there after three hours. As he walked pass the tombs, Erik also read the names. There was lot of people whom he had known. Of course as a Phantom Erik knew everyone but they did not know him or how many of these people he had killed because of his blood lust.

"I'm so sorry." Erik whispered. His mind started to wonder towards his parents and how they had told him that he will become something great and he did…he became a monster who is loved by an angel. Soon Erik was in front of Gustaves grave and he couldn't help but smile a little. It always brought smile to his lips whenever he thought about the talks at night with Gustave. They truly were like brothers.

"I hope that you like your resting place Gustave?" Erik asked and he could almost hear a soft 'yes' in the air. There had been many times when Gustaves spirit came to his dreams, it was something that he wanted to tell Christine but he also didn't want to. After all Gustave is always going to be by her side. The three hours went by quickly soon he would have his final battle with Raoul and maybe then he could finally live in peace.

"So you have come Raoul de Chagny." Erik said as he turned around to face his long time enemy.

"Of course, why on earth would I want to miss the chance of killing you?" Raouls said.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly? Is it because of Christine?"

"No. I wouldn't care less about Christine. This is only because you have been our family secret for far too long and I can't stand it that there is someone who might ruin my position."

"So your own honor is more important to you than human lives?" Erik asked bitterly.

"Yes my honor and pride." Raoul said and took his rapier. "Let's end this Erik Garnier…the Phantom of the Opera."

Just when Raoul was about to attack Erik had all ready pierced him through his heart.

"It's over Raoul." Erik said and watched as the Vicomtes body fell limb to the ground. Without much of checking Erik turned around. It was finally over and much quicker than he had expected.

"It will never be over Erik if you continue to live." Raoul said suddenly and before Erik could do anything Raoul had slashed his head off. "Now it's over Erik because you are not the only one who became immortal on that fateful day." The blond man glanced behind him and saw a woman with brown hair staring at him in horror.

"There he goes."Raoul said to the woman.

"What have you done to him?" the woman shouted.

"I killed him…again. Remember it was your fault from the beginning…Jeanne Garnier Chevalier."

Christine was waking up from her wonderful dream. In her dream Erik had turned back to human and they had a baby girl. It was a happy dream but when she opened her eyes and didn't see Erik anywhere Christine started to panic. Today was supposed to be the day when Erik fought with Raoul. She took her dressing gown from the chair next to the bed and went downstairs. She noticed the letter in the table and started to read it.

_My Dear Christine_

_I hope that you will forgive me for leaving without telling you but I didn't want to disturb your slumber. I hope that you know that I will always love you and that fact will never change. This is not a farewell letter because I will come back for you but it may take a while. Please stay in the house and wait for me, that's all I ask of you. _

_Your Angel of Music_

Next to the letter was a red rose with black ribbon on it. A single tear fell from her eye and she smiled to the rose. "I will wait for you…my Angel of Music." Christine said and went back to upstairs. She glanced through the window and saw that there was a small garden. Erik wouldn't probably mind if she planted some roses in there after all they both loved roses. She glanced at the letter and she knew what he meant by when he wrote wait for me for a while. It would mean that he would be away more than few hours or even longer. The thought pained her. What if Erik would never come back? What if it would take more than ten years for him to come back? Could she really wait for him? The answer was clear; she would wait for him till the end of the world if she needed to.

"Angel of Music hide no longer…Come to me strange angel…" she sang with a broken voice. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Christine didn't know what to do besides only Mme. Giry, Meg and Father Matthew. She went to downstairs and opened the door to see a woman with long brown hair, ocean green eyes.

"How can I help you?" Christine asked quietly.

"Please help me…" she said and only then Christine noticed that the woman was covered in blood and dirt. She was pulling a cart behind her and when Christine looked at the cart her heart was about to stop.

"Erik!" she shouted and ran towards her husband. Only then she noticed that his head had been cut off from him. With shaking hands she putted the head so that it touched the rest of the neck. With an instant the wood healed and Slowly Erik opened his eyes.

"What on earth?" Erik asked as he looked at Christine.

"You're alive." Christine said and hugged him.

"It has been a long time…my son." the woman said and Erik turned to look at the woman. His eyes widened and Christine couldn't believe her ears. This woman is Erik's mother?

"Mother…but how?" Erik asked.

"Let's go inside." she said and Christine helped Erik to stand. They went inside and sat in the kitchen. Jeanne looked at Christine and smiled.

"My name is Jeanne Garnier Chevalier, I am Erik's mother and who might you be young lady?" she asked.

"I'm Christine Garnier Daae." she said and shook her hands with the older woman. Erik sat in the chair, and his mother could see the realization and questions he had for her.

"Mother how can you be alive? I saw you and father…"

"It's a curse of my family. You see Erik I'm not a human being but neither am I a vampire, I don't know what I am. I still exist in this world but your father doesn't." she said.

"But why am I a vampire?"

"Because of the liquid I gave you on that day." she said.

**-Flashback-**

_-1429- _

_Jeanne and Edward were having a nice chat in their room when they heard something downstairs. Suddenly screams of pain were heard and they looked at each other. _

"_Edward, please don't." she said._

"_I have to, it's my responsibility. Say Erik that I love him and give him this." Edward said and gave a small bottle of red liquid to his wife._

"_What is this?" _

"_It will guarantee that Erik continues to live on and make the great things he is destined to." Edward said and kissed his wife for the last time._

"_I will go with you." Jeanne said and with that Edward knew that he couldn't deny it. If they would leave they would leave together at least almost. Taking swords to their hands they left from their room and then the real fight was launched. The building was in fire, most of their servants were dead expect Sebastian who was keeping the soldiers at bay._

"_Sebastian!" Jeanne shouted._

"_Sister! Edward, you must leave this place." the butler said._

"_No I will not leave you behind brother." Jeanne pleaded._

"_You must! Please Edward take her with you." Sebastian asked._

"_I will, come Jeanne. Sebastian can manage with them." Edward said and dragged his wife with him. The black haired butler smiled sadly and hoped that someday the Garnier's and Chevalier's would live in peace once more. _

_As Edward and Jeanne were running towards the garden they saw two figures there. _

"_Monsieur de Chagny what are you doing here?" Edward asked relieved that it was his friend._

"_Of course we are here to help you escape." the older de Chagny said._

"_What a relie-" Before Edward could finish his sentence the head of the de Chagny family stabbed him._

"_I'm sorry Edward, but I have to do this. After all you are not fitted in the role of Count." he said and turned to look at Jeanne._

"_Now now Jeanne…don't be afraid it will only hurt a little." the man said and walked closer to the woman. Before the de Chagny killed her, she thought about her son and the promise she made to Edward._

"_I love you Edward Garnier." she said and then her lifeless body fell to the ground. Unable to die fully she witnessed how Raoul de Chagny killed his own father. And as she fell into unconsciousness she could hear the distance shouts of Erik._

"_Mother! Father! Are you in there?" Erik shouted desperately. Soon the sounds of footsteps invaded her ears and the she saw her dear son, the look of horror in his eyes as he saw that his parents were lying dead in the ground. She heard the voices of Erik and Raoul but then suddenly everything was silent. The only sounds that were heard were the crackling of flames and the sound of rain hitting the ground._

**-End of Flashback-**

"And you know the rest." Jeanne said.

"You have been alive all this time and after 441 years you come to show me that you are indeed alive." Erik barked.

"Erik don't you remember?" Jeanne asked and suddenly the faces, the place and everything else came to his mind. The woman he was spending time with was his mother.

"But why did I forget and Sebastian he was your brother?" Erik said.

"Yes or should I say he is my brother." When Jeanne said that, a man with black hair and ocean green eyes came to view.

"I am glad to find Young master well after all these years." the man said.

"Sebastian!" Erik said happily and walked to the man.

"What about Raoul?" Christine asked and Erik turned to her.

"He got away. He still is such a handful." Jeanne said.

"What do you mean still?" Christine asked.

"Well you see Raoul is the direct reincarnation of his ancestor Raoul de Chagny. I believe that he made some kind of deal with someone so that he would come and kill Erik again and this time properly." Sebastian said.

"Mother, Sebastian. I think that Christine to our bedroom. This has been a rough day to us all so I suggest that we all rest." Erik said and they all decided to rest. Christine and Erik went to their room and when Erik closed the door Christine looked at him with sadness he knew all too well.

"I thought that I lost you." she whispered.

"You will never lose me Christine. Not now, not ever. After all I did promise you that I will be with you forever." Erik said.

"But how can I be with you forever if I am not like you." Christine said and that statement made Erik stare at his wife.

"Christine you know that I would never want you to became like me."

"I want to be with you forever and I don't care what I will become. I only want to be with you Erik." Christine said and when Erik looked at her. He could almost see the pure white wings she had in her back. This angel really did love him, this kind of monster.

"If I cannot turn back to human, I will…make you same as I." Erik said. Life really wasn't easy for him, but after all these years he truly felt happiness. He would be forever if not longer with Christine. Not even death would be able to do them apart.

**Please remember to review cause they make me so happy. I decided to make the rest of the Erik's past flashbacks. It will go better that way. Huge thank you to all reviewers, those who have taken this to their favorites and to those who have bothered to read this. See ya in the nest chapter. **


	14. Through everything he found happiness

**Jeez… I am so embarrassed now. I read the previous chapter and I apologize all the errors I did. I will try to be more careful with my writing from now on. D: But here is the next chapter and please remember to review because they make me happy.**

13. Chapter Through everything, he found happiness

**-Normal-**

Christine woke up earlier than Erik and watched as her husband slept. It was pretty amusing that she was now the first one to wake up. The even breath of Erik's was very calming and when Christine leaned her head next to his chest, it was silent. Erik had no heartbeat and it saddened her. Why couldn't he make her the same as him? Of course she knew that Erik would never want to turn her into a vampire, but Christine really wanted to be with him forever not only until she withers away and leaves him alone.

"I love you Erik so much." she whispered and Erik's lips curled into a soft smile.

"I know and I love you." he said as he opened his ocean green eyes and looked into Christine's brown ones.

"Tell me why you can't turn me into a vampire?" Christine asked and Erik stared at her.

"Christine, please I told you yesterday that I would only if I don't turn back into a human." Erik said as he got up from the bed.

"But all the books tell that vampires can't turn back into humans." Christine pressed.

"Not everything is told by the books and you know that Christine. Besides if I do turn back into a human we could have our own family as a vampire that wouldn't work." Erik said sadly. Christine looked at her husband and hugged him. "Is something the matter Christine?"

"I'm fine as long as I have you Erik."

"I still can't understand why you love me? I have lived almost five hundred years and I'm a monster but still you love. And when I think about our age difference I almost faint."

Christine just couldn't help but smile to Erik. She was happy and he was happy. The only problem in their happiness was Raoul and she couldn't stand it.

"Don't worry about the age difference to me you are always my handsome Phantom. But will Raoul ever leave us alone?" Christine asked and looked out of the window.

"Only if I kill him, but I don't know how to do it. Though I would talk about something else then Raoul." Erik said and kissed Christine.

"What about your mother and uncle?" Christine asked.

"Well let's go downstairs so that you can get to know them better." Erik suggested.

They left form their bedroom and walked downstairs. The smell of bread, eggs and tea was absolutely wonderful and Christine's stomach responded to the smell.

"It seems that my angel is hungry." Erik whispered.

"No wonder yesterday was a pretty gloomy day and everything." Christine responded.

"Good morning love birds." Jeanne said smiling.

"Good morning mother. Where is Sebastian?" Erik asked.

"Oh he went to walk a little." she said and then turned her gaze on Christine. "I'm glad that Erik has found someone like you Christine."

"Thank you and I believe that I am the one who is lucky." Christine said. As Jeanne and Christine were talking and eating, Erik decided to play some music. The three of them had so much fun and for the first time after long time Erik was happy. As he played his mind started to wonder in those years when he met Mme. Girys husband. John Giry. When Erik met him for the first time it was at night just like with Meg.

**-Flashback-**

_The year was 1819. Erik was strolling around the Opera House after all it was night and no one was awake. Night was the only time he could be his normal self. As Erik walked around the building he couldn't help but admire the building. The angels and everything was absolutely stunning. If only he could walk here during the day. With a smirk he turned around and in front of him was a man with blond fair and gray eyes. He only stared at Erik._

"_You're…the Phantom of the Opera." the man whispered._

"_Yes and you are John Giry." Erik said and walked past the young man._

"_Please wait." John said and when he turned around the Phantom was gone. But still he decided to go outside for a smoke. He walked to the roof where he could admire the beauty of Paris at night. When he had lightened his cigarette a voice spoke to him._

"_Isn't it unhealthy to smoke?" Erik asked._

"_Yeah, but I don't smoke very often." John said and looked at the man in front of him. "You certainly don't look like a Phantom or ghost."_

"_You are the first to say so after I am flesh just like you all." Erik said and chuckled. _

"_But I can tell that you aren't human either." John said and Erik stared at him. _

"_Is it that obvious?" Erik asked sarcastically._

"_No. But I know who you are." When John said that Erik couldn't believe his ears, this man knows who he is._

"_Are you serious?" Erik asked in disbelief._

"_Of course I am. I know that you are Erik Garnier the real count of France." John said and looked into the horizon. The sun was already raising and Erik walked to the shadows. "I guess that as a vampire you don't like sun light?" _

"_No I don't, but that is probably the only thing that is true about vampires." Erik said and they both laughed._

**-End of Flashback-**

By the time when Erik started to play the piano Jeanne and Christine had stopped talking. Both of them too mesmerized by Erik's playing. He played a tune which was sad but it was also somehow happy.

"He really is good at playing piano." Jeanne said.

"Yes he is." Christine replied. Watching her husband playing the piano with his eyes closed was a beautiful sight to Christine. The way his porcelain mask was glowing in the light, thin lips curled into a small smile and it was only then that Christine noticed that his eyes were open. Those beautiful ocean green eyes were staring at her brown ones. She could see that his eyes were full of happiness, hope and fear. It puzzled her as why his eyes held fear in them. Walking to him she touched his left cheek and smiled to him.

"Is something the matter?" Christine asked.

"No everything is fine Christine." Erik said and kissed her palm.

"You too look so beautiful together." Jeanne said and smiled to them.

"Ah! Here you all are." Sebastian said when he walked inside the room. His black hair was soaked, and ocean green eyes full of amusement.

"Welcome back." Erik said.

"Go dry yourself." Jeanne said to her brother who went straight to the bathroom. With a chuckle Erik looked at his mother.

"He hasn't changed at all since I last saw him."

"You are right." Jeanne said smiling.

"But still I can't believe that it took almost five centuries for me to find my Angel." Erik said and looked at Christine lovingly.

"Better late than never." Christine said smiling brightly. After many hardships Erik had finally found his place the only one in the way was Raoul and him Erik would take care later.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but now would be the time to write some reviews. I am starting to think that it would be time to end this story soon so I can write The Vicomte, Baroness and the Baron more often. And if you have any recommendations on how I should end this, please leave an idea. **


	15. Found and End

**Here is the fourteenth chapter I hope that you will enjoy it and please remember to review. I'm also very sorry that it took so long for me to update this. I don't own Phantom of the Opera or the characters I only own the plot.**

14. Found and End

**-Normal-**

Three months had already passed since the day Erik saw Raoul. Of course Erik knew that Raoul was planning something big because otherwise he would have already found them. Or would he? Thinking about Raoul got him in foul mood. The rain was hitting the window and when it started to rumble Erik decided to go downstairs. It was time to go and have some time with his wife, mother and uncle. After all he had been in his studies for almost four days. The three of them were chatting happily when Erik walked down the stairs. Now that he was looking at the building it was very elegant. The walls were red; the floor was dark brown as were the stairs. The carpets were red also but lighter then the walls with little gold in it. As he walked to the dining room he couldn't help but smile when he heard the laughter of his wife. It made him feel much better and he couldn't help but smile. For some reason his hunger for blood had dropped down a lot. _'Maybe there is something wrong with me.' _Erik thought before he opened the door. When he opened the door three happy faces were looking at him.

"Well hello Erik." Sebastian said.

"Hello mother, uncle and Christine." Erik said.

"Did you form any plan?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes I did but now is not the time." the phantom said.

Christine was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear that Erik was talking to her until he slightly shook her.

"Christine is everything all right?" her husband asked, worry in his eyes.

"Everything is fine Erik. I was just so lost in my thoughts." Christine said.

"What were you thinking?"

"All of this. I just hope that Raoul would leave us alone." Christine said.

"I understand my love but Raoul isn't going to give up until I'm dead." Erik said and putted his left hand on her right cheek. They were looking into each other's eyes and then Erik just nodded. "I know that you don't want me and Raoul to fight but it must be done."

"I know but I just don't want to lose you." Christine said.

Jeanne and Sebastian looked at the young couple and couldn't help but smile to each other. Both of them knew that with Christine's support and love Erik would go through any obstacle. After all he had waited for her 467 years. Suddenly tears started flow down Jeanne's cheeks and her brother hugged her.

"I know that you miss him." Sebastian said.

"If only I could have saved him." she whispered. Her mind went to the day when she met Erik's father.

_It was 1398. Spring was making its way. She was happily gathering flowers from the meadows when she met the most handsome man. He had a black hair to his shoulder blades and ocean green eyes. She couldn't help but blush when their eyes met. Of course she was immortal and he was a normal human but still they fell deeply in love. When she told him about her immortality and that Sebastian their family butler was her brother he didn't even flinch._

"_I know." Was all that he said. His eyes were still full of love and adoration that he felt towards her. Then in 1400 they became husband and wife. Three years later they had Erik. Those years were the happiest time of her life._

"Mother?" Erik asked and she turned to look her son with teary eyes. Her son looked just like his father those same ocean green eyes and black hair which was pulled back. Just when she was going to hug her son there was knock on the door. Erik went to open the door and there stood Raoul with all his glory.

"Found you." Raoul said.

"You bastard! I'm going to tear you to pieces!" Erik shouted. Just when he was about to hit the Vicomte, Raoul dodged it.

"Missed me." he said and pierced Erik with his rapier. Erik pulled the rapier out of his chest and looked at the blood stained blade. It was fascinating to see his own blood slowly falling across the thin blade. Focusing his eyes back to his enemy he snapped the blade into two and attacked him.

Christine looked at the two men fighting not because of her affection but because of their pride, beliefs and family. All though Erik was the one who was fighting more because of the family and Raoul because of his pride. Since he was young he had always been proud in some way and she couldn't believe that this man has long time ago said that he loved her. To Christine there was Raoul no more but only an empty shell full of hatred and pride. If his brother Philippe were to see him like this he wouldn't believe his eyes.

Still Christine couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy because of Erik. The man she loved was fighting for their safety and she couldn't stand the chance of Erik leaving her and besides Angel can't die. So her Angel of Music couldn't leave her alone.

"There is no way that you could be the real Count. I refuse to believe such thing." Raoul said. Now they both had rapier and they were outside the building though Erik was still the one who was injured. Their fighting was becoming fiercer by every second. Soon they were both covered in blood and cries of pain joined the sound of lightning. With a quick move Erik pierced the Vicomte and the man fell to the ground.

"I hope that you're not pretending to be dead." Erik said and kicked the Vicomte. When the body didn't move Erik turned around and walked to Christine. She hugged him tightly and couldn't help but smile. It was finally over. They could finally be happy. She glanced at Raouls body and noticed a mass of ash in the ground.

"It's over." Erik whispered.

"Erik let's be together forever." Christine said her eyes full of hope that he would finally say yes to her request. Sighing Erik kissed her and shook his head.

"No Christine I will not take your life from you. You are too precious to me." Erik said and went inside the house.

When they were all inside Erik collapsed to the floor and Christine's heart skipped a beat. She kneeled next to him and cried.

"Erik…Erik wake up." she pleaded and shook him. Carefully she turned him around and then her eyes widened. All his wounds were gone, it seemed that he was breathing but what bothered her most was that Erik looked somehow different. His face wasn't as pale as it used to be; now it seemed normal. And his skin wasn't cold anymore. Few seconds later Erik opened his eyes and looked at Christine. His head was still spinning and everything felt heavy.

"Ouch…Why everything seems heavier?" Erik asked and Christine couldn't help but hug him. Then she noticed the sound that wasn't there earlier that day. There in his chest was a softly beating heart.

"Erik!" she said.

"What?"

"You…You're human…" Christine said, tears of joy running down her eyes.

"…I'm…human…" Erik said and touched his pulse. There indeed was a pulse and for the first time he felt alive. Suddenly the sound of stomach crumbling woke them up and they couldn't help laughed.

"I believe that you are hungry after all you haven't eaten in 467 years, my dear." Jeanne said and they all went to the kitchen. Half an hour later they were all eating and chatting happily. Erik was happily taking a sip from his coffee when suddenly his mask fell from his face. Everybody's eyes widened and Erik was about to run away from the room when Christine shook her head.

"Is it that bad?" Erik asked.

"No…It's gone." Christine said and Erik's eyes widened even more if possible. He went in front of a mirror and to his shock his face was whole. It seemed as if he's face was never deformed.

"How can this be possible?" Erik asked and looked at his wife.

"Maybe you have a friend in heaven." Christine said.

"Maybe you are right." Erik said and looked out of the window into the sky. _'Thank you Gustave and father.'_ He couldn't help but thank them in his mind.

"Now I can finally have my grandchildren." Jeanne said and they all laughed.

"Maybe someday in the near future." Erik said and looked at Christine. He was finally human and they would be able to have a family. "Now my life really begins."

"Yes now it begins for both of us." Christine said.

**THE END**

**Okay I know that the story ended pretty stupidly but I will make an epilogue to this one and then I will write The Vicomte, Baroness and the Duke. I also want to thank everyone who has been reading this and those who have putted this to their favorites. Let's hope that in the future I will make even better stories about this. Oh and there is a high chance that they will erase fanfiction and that's why all those who really like to write here or read here fics please go and put to the petition your name for fanfiction if you hadn't done it. **


	16. Epilogue

**Okay everyone here is the Epilogue and I hope that you all will enjoy it. I do not own Phantom of the Opera or the characters I only own this plot. **

Epilogue

**-Normal-**

Year 1880

Erik and Christine were sitting in their garden and watching as their son Edward and daughter Anna were playing around. Edward was nine and he had curly brown hair and ocean green eyes. Anna on the other hand was only six and she had black long hair and brown eyes.

"Every day is some kind of adventure." Erik said and kissed his wife.

"Yes it is." Christine said and rubbed her stomach. It seemed that they will have a third child but still they were happy.

"Mommy Edward is being mean again." Anna cried as she ran to her mother.

"Edward all though you're older you shouldn't be mean to your younger sister." Christine said with scolding voice.

"Yes mother. I'm sorry Anna." Edward said and then they were off to play again. All though Christine had aged a little Erik still looked the same and they both wondered why.

"Erik I wonder why you don't age." Christine said and Erik looked at her sadly.

"Apparently I'm aging slower then you." he said sadly and got up from the chair.

"I wonder why?"

"Because I'm Immortal just like mother and Uncle Sebastian. All though only half of my blood is immortal." Erik explained and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Christine asked worriedly.

"Looking out for the roses that you made grow here." Erik said smiling.

"I hope that they would understand you when they grow up." Christine said.

"If they have grown to be like you then I believe that they will." he said. They decided that they wouldn't tell about Erik's past to their children until they were older and maybe then they would understand.

"Father how did you and mother meet?" Edward asked when he was next to his father Anna walking right behind her big brother.

"Well we met years ago and I was your mothers Angel of Music. Then one night the Opera house held a masquerade and well I went there… " Erik started to tell and Christine couldn't help but smile. If only this happiness could last forever.

**-1913-**

Christine was lying on her bed and coughing. She could feel that her end was near. As she looked at her husband and children she couldn't help but smile to them.

"Don't look so sad." she said to Erik.

"How do you expect me to smile when you the love of my life are taken from me?" Erik said with teary eyes. His wife was dying in his arms and he couldn't do nothing about it.

"Could you sing to me?" Christine asked and Erik sat next to her. With his right hand on her cheek he started to sing.

_No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears_

Christine looked at her husband and mouthed him that she loved him. The tears were running from Erik's eyes even more and he couldn't help but cry as he sang.

_Shamed into solitude  
>Shunned by the multitude<br>I learned to listen  
>In my dark, my heart heard music<em>

I long to teach the world  
>Rise up and reach the world<br>No one would listen  
>I alone could hear the music<p>

All though Christine closed her eyes and her body went limb Erik still continued to sing. His wife wanted him to sing so he would sing it to her till the end.

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
>Seemed to cry, "I hear you!<br>I hear your fears,  
>your torment and your tears!" <em>

_She saw my loneliness  
>Shed in my emptiness<br>No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears_

No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears

"Father she is gone." Anna said and hugged him.

"I know sweetheart. Now she is in a better place." Erik said and got to his feet. As Christine's body was taken Erik couldn't help but cry.

"Father you waited her for a long time, didn't you?" Edward asked.

"Yes son. I waited her for a very long time and these past 59 years have been the best time of my life." he said. When his youngest child Gustave II came to him Erik couldn't help but hug him closely. "You look just like your grandfather."

"Father she loved you and no one else." he said.

"Yes she did and I loved her more than anyone else in my life." Erik said and they gathered to the drawing room and started to plan the funeral. They wondered where they would bury her but in the end they decided to put her in the same chamber as her father and mother. After the funeral Erik disappeared but every year on Christine's grave would be a red rose on her birthday, wedding day and on the day she died. As her children grew older they kept telling stories about their mother and father. As years passed it became a legend and then it became a myth after all the people didn't believe that vampires existed. The only proof about the existence of The Phantom was white porcelain mask and an old painting with his loved one and children.

_-In a world far and different from ours-_

_Christine was singing in a garden which was full of red roses. She waited for someone and when the person came to view she ran to him. He looked the same as he did when they first met. It seemed that his deformity had come back but that didn't bother her as long as she was with him. The white porcelain mask was shining in the sun and they embraced each other either couldn't help but smile.  
><em>

"_I waited for you." Christine said._

"_I know my love." Erik said and kissed his wife._

"_I love you even more with the mask." Christine said and gave a kiss to the masked cheek. _

"_And I love you no matter what you look. But I must say that I myself have gotten used to this mask." Erik said and laughed. Now they would forever be together in the paradise they so wished to be in._

_**THE END**_

**Thank you so much to all those who have bothered to read this, take this to their favorites and most of all had the time to review. This was a great journey and I enjoyed writing this so much even with my errors and all. :D But I don't let them bother me too much. And I know that I kinda made a sad ending to this but at least Erik and Christine are together in a better place. And yet again thank you for reading this story. I hope that we meet in my other stories. I also want to apologize my errors in this chapter. **


End file.
